You leave me crippled
by stick.me.with.a.needle
Summary: He ran as fast as he could, no matter what he could not and would not let her leave, not without telling her how he feels about her. Leah x Vamp?, you have to read to find out which vampire it is, you'll like it trust me ;D Beware T for swearing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the ever talented and gorgeous Adele's song: Skyfall**

**AN:** I've never done a one-shot song-fic, but thought I'll give it a try. So using one of my favourite twilight guys with my favourite twilight girl, and my favourite singer (god that's a mouthful) I have written this song-fic. Enjoy darlings!

* * *

**You leave me crippled**

* * *

**This is the end****  
****Hold your breath and count to ten****  
****Feel the earth move and then****  
****Hear my heart burst again****For this is the end****  
****I've drowned and dreamed this moment****  
****So overdue, I owe them****  
****Swept away, I'm stolen****Let the sky fall, when it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall…****  
**

The dark clouds hung in twisted swirls overhead; he could see that the tears of the sky were forming it could erupt at any given moment now. But he couldn't let that happen, as he would lose her already faint scent that was lingering in the forest, the rain will cause her scent to fade. He can't let her go, not this time; so he picks up his pace, feet pounding on the ground making the earth move with his speed, he was moving so fast that it was almost like he was a dark blur. Being a vampire had its perks, but now it just felt like he couldn't get to her fast enough, he was getting more and more frustrated in not being able to find her quickly, has he lost her already? He really hoped not. For the first time ever he felt inadequate to his vampirism, even if he was moving at lightning speed.

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Where is she? Please god, I know I am a monster, a sinner. But please, please for all the good that I have done in my un-dead life, just this once just PLEASE HELP ME! Don't let me drown and be swept away in this misery._

He screamed up ahead, praying to the god he never believed in, since the day the humanness in him had died.

The forest became damp getting ready to soak up the rain, as her scent lingered here and there. He hoped that he was going in the right direction as he zoomed through the thickness of the forest following her unique scent. He knew in his mind that he was giving up in his search for the troublesome woman, the girl who had stolen his dreams even though he never sleeps, but for his un-beating dead heart he knew he couldn't stop without telling her how he felt, it hurt to think that if he missed this chance he would rather burn in an eternal fire than live a day without her. He can't let everything crumble down, he needed her beside him.

**Skyfall is where we start****  
****A thousand miles and poles apart****  
****When worlds collide, and days are dark****  
****You may have my number, you can take my name****  
****But you'll never have my heart****Let the sky fall, when it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****Let the sky fall, when it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall****  
**

He remembers the day she became a part of his life, at that moment he didn't realize how important she would grow to be to him, but now he does; yet here they are, probably a thousand miles and poles apart.

_Flash back_

_His wife stood at the corner of their room glaring at him, broken glasses books and items lying around everywhere on the floor. Not one of their family members' knew of the troubles brewing between the couple, for the past few years now they have done nothing but argue, since they always try to hide the hurt that is caused by the other from everyone. He doesn't know why, but everything about her now annoys the hell out of him. They always seem to play the blame game. Didn't she love him anymore? Why does she always have to order him around and decide what he gets to do with his life? Always getting irritated at him at the most smallest of things for no particular reason and starting up arguments, he has tried numerous times to understand her, but all she keeps doing is pushing him away, like he is some sort of a pest, pushing his buttons. She is no angel like she makes it out to be either, when they are with the rest of the family she does nothing but act like the innocent good daughter, sister or wife that she is. But he knows how she is like; he can read between the lines._

"_I don't see why I have to tell you anything, just stay out of my business and let me do what I want to do, you know nothing." She hissed out._

_He growled at her, she was condemning him? How dare she!_

_She isn't thinking her words through; he has lived longer than her. He has more experience in life than her. He has seen the world fall and become one again yet she still thinks of him as some child._

"_Do not fucking disrespect me, hold your tongue girl. You dare say another word and prove me your arrogance, I will show you the monster I really am!" He snarled out._

_He has had enough of her overconfidence and he does not care if his family finds out about them fighting now, he is not her pet, something to play with and then toss away when bored. When he first met her he worshipped the ground off her for being the only person who understood his monstrosity, yet now he thinks of her as nothing but a fake little bitch. All her promises of love are nothing but farce. Evil little wench._

_Her eyes widened at the threat. Yes, be scared little girl of the monster that I truly am._

"_What's happening here?" His pseudo father called out entering the room with a highly concerned mother of his, trailing behind Carlisle, always the peace keepers. But they can't save them now, this relationship was long over there was no point in keeping up with this farce of a drama of being a happy couple in front of everyone; it is about high time he let her go, she was never truly his to begin with, she was not who he thought she was when he had first married her._

"_Why don't you ask her? We are over." He hissed out and then promptly zipped out the room, down the spiral staircase and out the front door, not once looking back._

_He didn't want to hurt his families feelings when he was so angry, anything can be spawn out his mouth to his loved ones when his anger is only meant to be directed at his so called wife no one else, so he left the house and entered the forest to calm himself down somehow. Trying to find peace outside that he couldn't find at the place that was his home. He doesn't know how long his been walking and wandering around in the forest like a lost soul and he doesn't really care, he just wanted to get away from all the mess he had left behind._

_After hours of drifting around in the woods, the sun had settled ages back, and it was finally dark; at long last he stood stock still as he found and entered an unknown clearing with the full moon hanging over head, a large river ran right across from him. A field of wild flowers here and there. How has he never come across this place before? Probably 'cause it was nearer to the La Push borders, the wolves territory, he had never thought to come here before. He walked a few more paces and then promptly dropped down on the stone cold floor (not that he could feel anything, he is as cold as ice) sitting down with his legs out towards the river and his hands planted firmly on the ground behind him looking up towards the entrancing moon._

_But like his life at the moment the peace was disrupted by an annoyed familiar voice._

"_Fuckin' bastards. The whole lot of them! I would have ripped their tiny balls off, roasted them and then fed them to the lion's, the healing powers would have healed them as a no dick sissies, if only the damn elder's were not there." The voice grumbled out._

_OUCH! That's harsh. And sure enough when he turned around, Leah Clearwater in all her glory was there, short shorts and a white vest on her lithe body, coming out the bushes with an aggravated look on her beautiful face and a hand on her hair trying to get rid of the sticks and leaves on her shoulder length messy hair. She was barefoot. Damn! He always thought she was gorgeous, but she was always so bitter and angry (kind of like him), which ruined her looks slightly, even if she was still hotter than any Victoria's models, he knew that if she smiled she would look magnificently beautiful, an out of this world goddess, but unfortunately she hardly ever does. Shit what was he thinking? He just left his bitch of a wife, he was already thinking of another woman, a shape shifter in fact, his enemy. His wife had once been beautiful to him, any person would think of her as unnaturally pretty but now that he thinks about it to him she is nothing but as ugly as her un-beating dead heart._

_She stopped and then sniffed her surrounding and then locked her eyes on him; he never realized she had hazel eyes, green specks more prominent than the brown. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him breaking the connection._

"_Damn it! I can't find peace anywhere, now a leech is on my special spot too. What the holy hell!" She growled out._

"_You know, you can always join me, it's not like I bite..." he spoke out to her, surprised at his intention to wanting to spend some time with her, anybody really, he just wanted some company, and then added, "much," at the end of his sentence, smirking up at her._

_She looked stunned too. Her eyes widened and then quickly phased back to normal, with a slight __humor__ in her eyes._

"_An age old vampire trying to be funny and here I thought you were the serious one. Had a personality transplant did you grandpa?" She called out to him mockingly, but then surprised him when she came besides him and dropped down next to him, just a few paces beside his form, much more gracefully than he did. He didn't think she would consider his offer, he thought she hated all things vampire? She dipped her feet in the water and then like he was before, put her hands behind her and looked out at the moon._

"_I didn't think you would actually accept my invitation." He said._

"_I'm bored I can't exactly go on a killing spree and murder my pack no matter how much I want to, and since your in my special place and I have nothing better to do, I thought I might as well just stay and roll with it." She shrugged out to him, her only response to his question, was because of boredom._

_Huh! Kids these days! He couldn't help but think. Errrrr... now he really did sound like an old man._

_He just looked at her trying to figure her out, but she was giving nothing away, she looked magical with the moons gaze lingering on her body and face making her almost glow in an ethereal way, was she naturally more mystical looking because she was a wolf? Probably, he didn't know. And then gave up and looked back at the moon, he didn't want her to freak out and leave at his constant gaze on her. So he let it be, for now at least._

_They just sat there in the silence, each on their own world. Who would have thought a vampire and a shape shifter would sit peacefully together rather than fight to death and kill each other off, he sure as hell didn't. The silence didn't last for long though, he could feel her curious gaze on him._

"_You know, you actually look more human now that I can see you properly. No wonder the humans can't tell the damn difference between your species." She broke the silence first._

_He was surprised at her words; honestly speaking he felt more like a monster than a human._

"_Humans have a close-minded persona; they can not tell the difference between the natural and the supernatural, they are more superficial in the beliefs that they are the only species in the universe with a high level of intelligence and knowledge." He spouted out, he actually felt like he was talking a lot of trash, he didn't know why but he felt nervous around her._

_She laughed, "I guess they are more prone to not wanting to believe in the theory that there really are monsters out there in the world, such as you and I, they would rather make their own beliefs that the supernatural is just some mythical crap some old men spew out when they have nothing better to do, than try to scare the crap out of the younger generations. At least my father and his friends did that to us when we were growing up and were nothing more than the ignorant kiddie humans." She smirked out to him, but he could see some sadness in her eyes when she was talking about her father, she missed him._

_And suddenly just like that he pictured his once beautiful mother smiling down and reaching out towards him, not Esme, his real mother that had given birth to him. And then just like the image had come it disappeared and faded from his mind just as fast. Huh, he wondered how he never thought of his mother before; it was like he had completely forgotten about her when he became a vampire. He realised that he missed her so much that it hurt, how could he ever forget his kind-hearted mother? He now felt like a bad son, for forgetting someone who was once so important to him. And he wondered about his previous life that he never got to experience fully, the life as a human, what it would have been like if he wasn't such a monstrosity._

"_You think of your self as a monster, why? You are not anything more than normal to me." He uttered out to her, he was confused why she would think that, between them both he was the actual monster here. He drank blood for god sake that was not normal._

"_I think we're all monsters here, humans, wolves', leeches'. Humans choose to be one, whereas others are forced to become one, like you and I. I'm the biggest freak of the freaks since I am the only one of my kind, female, to shift."_

_Her answer astounded him._

"_I thought you hated me and my kind for being a monster?" He just had to ask, he wanted to know how she felt about him being what he is._

"_I hate you because I am made to, I am a guardian to the humans, although I do wish I was paid for this shitty job it's truly killing my social life you know; it's like I have nothing better to do than save idiots, not that I don't mind helping people even if it is at my expense everything is for a reason, spirits knows why they choose me as their warrior, since they seem to hate me for some reason. But the other part of me hates to admit it but makes me think that just like me you never really had a choice in becoming what you are, sure I hate all those leechy stuff on drinking blood and the powers you guys have, but in many ways from what I have gathered in my limited knowledge on your species, we are both similar in many ways." She conveyed a thoughtful look crossed across her face._

"_We go through some similar transformation as yours,__ where it is anger that is part of the reason to trigger for us to phase and when there are vampires nearby too it activates our genetics, those who are 'worthy' enough to become a shifter that is. You on the other hand become one when venom enters your body as a vampires result for their thirst of blood, leaving you as a victim to writhe In pain and the fire burning through you body for three whole days your genetics dying and then modifying it to accommodate the changes in your 'new' vampy body. Don't think that we don't go through a similar phase because when the anger hits us it resides everywhere within our bones also making it burn and change our body stretching out the bones to meet the designs specification of a shape shifters needs, even when phased for the first few times it hurts badly for us for days, as heat is burning and poring out of our skin changing the whole genetics takes time and outwards appearance into increased heights, senses, fast metabolisms and impenetrable skin making you supernaturally beautiful, you guys are the same, but where we still have the humanness inside us with an animalism characteristics, for you to survive is to keep drinking blood as nothing else clears up your thirst and hunger." She finished off looking at him expecting him to disagree with her theory._

_Wow looks like she gave this a real thought. Who would have known that he would be conversing about what kind of monster they are, or that she didn't really blame him for being what he is, since he had no choice of the matter. He never knew that she could be insightful, his only ever seen her as the angry young woman that everyone just wants to hate on. Now he regrets ever agreeing to what her pack mates and people say about her without ever knowing her. How could he be hypocritical when in fact people judge him for no reason too without even ever knowing him? But he didn't think of her as a freak, sure she was unique but not a freak; she is a protector a warrior to her people. He feels like he owes her an apology, but doesn't know what to say but before he could say anything else a howl cut through the air and she quickly stood up looking at the sound it came from._

"_Well emo-Leech, looks like it's my time to go, it was nice conversing with you. See you whenever old man." She grinned out to him, and before she could run off he called out to her annoyed with her calling him old he still was a young male at heart and looks, so he didn't really see why she would call him old._

"_Hey! She-wolf! Its Jasper, damn it! Try and learn it for the next time I see you around here." He drawled out in his southern accent. Yeah he definitely wanted to spend more time with her; she looked back at him once more, stuck her tongue out at him and then ran off into the deep forest. Possibly back to her pack._

_He had come out here trying to drown in his misery yet he never expected to click with the most unlikeliest of people, Leah Clearwater, she sure was a unique one. He hadn't realise until now that she didn't even smell like a wet dog like the rest of her pack did, she smelt different, but couldn't put a thought to what. Spices! Oh well at least he wasn't the only one out there thinking that he was a monster, looks like he had to give her some credit she had ended up making him smile and that was enough for him. And with that he too stood up and walked back home to his worried family, he was going to sort his un-dead life up, get his divorce and be happy. And hope that one day he can be truly happy and come to terms with what he is._

_-xxxEnd Falshbackxxx-_

**Where you go I go,****  
****What you see I see****  
****I know I'll never be me, without the security****  
****Of your loving arms****  
****Keeping me from harm****  
****Put your hand in my hand****  
****And we'll stand****Let the sky fall, when it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****Let the sky fall, when it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall****Let the sky fall****  
****We will stand tall****  
****At skyfall**- _By Adele_

Jasper Whitlock/Hale didn't realise that, that day he would connect to the most important person in his life. He didn't know how or when it had happened but he knew that he loved her with all he had in him, he didn't care if he was a vampire and she was a wolf, she was and is his mate and he would do anything and everything to attain her. And have her in his arms once and for all. With that he turned and finally after hours of searching he picked up a strong scent of hers. Yes! That meant she was near, he wasn't going to lose her, he'll be damned if he did. She was his, just like he was hers. Just like her uniqueness her scent was amazingly unique to him too, unlike all the other male wolves in her pack who stunk like wet dog, her scent was a spicy blend of cinnamon and lavender, she smelt amazing to him and only him, she smelt like home.

* * *

AN: Okay I lied this is a two-shot now, I couldn't do it in one, it's too hard. =(

I have too many ideas, I thought the last paragraph was too cheesy or my liking but it's ai'ght! Finally you know which hawty vampire it is, JASPER! EEEK I love him, |sighs!# drools, drools#%

My lovely BETA aka my sister, hasn't checked my grammar, so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with it, it's like 4.30AM right now here in the UK and I couldn't help myself and just had to post this, so I really do hope you all liked it.

And please guys you see that button bellow click it and review please; I would very much like you amazing readers to review my amazing fic.


End file.
